Poems for the Soul
by A fan of Many Stuffs
Summary: Various and unassigned fandoms. Sad, reflecting, and the depth of wisdom- or perhaps pessimism. Nothing graphic. Rated T for the maturity level needed to comprehend this. Updated weekly. Ongoing.
1. Prolouge

**Poems for the Soul: Chapter 1**

 **Prologue:**

This is a group

Of singular poems

That would not fit

Anywhere else

Here you will find

Sadness from the soul

Controversial topics,

And the open, plain, out-in-the-day

Type of trains

[Of thought]

You may find a song or two

That has no further go

It may not rhyme

Or be too kind,

But it's written

And here for your pleasure

My life is not happy;

It is not content

You will find the worst nightmares

And the best hallucinations

It may make you cry;

It may make you laugh,

It could even make you shake your head

At my [lack of] punctuation

Updates will be once a week;

The days varying

Follow if you like,

And favorite to get updates!

Only five chapters are here

So for five weeks I have chapters

But beware;

It may be long before I remember

This is ongoing, like life itself

So have fun, and try not to get scared

A singular fandom, it is not

But it is here, like as was

This is the end

Of this introduction

For this is the start;

Not the ending…

Or is it really?

 **A/N**

 **Welcome, readers. I know not how you came to be here, but I thank thee kindly therefore. All warnings apply for this booklet here; tarry not on what for which, but nothing particularly graphic like you might think. Squint to see here; that is the key, unless, of course, your eyes see only in the black. This progresses in darkness, like the sun setting in the sky and the moon on the other side. Christmas will have the tentative finale, and may you tremble in fear, for it contains no happiness nor cheer; merely irrefutable truth. Enjoy.**


	2. Heroes Something Else

**Poems for the Soul Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to the first official chapter of** ** _Poems for the Soul_** **. I'm AfanofManyStuffs, and am here to guide you on this particular journey through my mind. Today's poem was originally written for a school project, and later for a major plot idea which will appear in** ** _Illuvianists_** **(For those of you reading elsewhere, that's my Harry Potter fan fiction story, posted on Inkitt and AO3). Thank you for reading, and if you so like, tell me so. I will manage to use it to make more; trust me.**

 **Sorry this is a week late. Getting a new computer will make you forget stuff...**

 **Posted to , , , and Reddit.**

 **Heroes; Something Else**

There was once a broken boy,

Who met a broken girl;

They went to a place,

And hid who they were

They said their names;

Magic was about.

She showed him a way;

He followed her.

At school they met friends,

Made enemies; acquaintances

It was too dangerous to mend;

That is, what they left.

Then came a fiend

Who wanted immortality

He was a but a dream;

Beaten by potions.

The adventure prolonged

Until it could not

So now they're "So long!"

As they fade back into black.

And when they're needed;

When they are called;

They come like creatures;

Showing what they really are.


	3. Diamantes

**Poems for the Soul Chapter 3: Diamantes**

 **I never said that we'd stick with only one particular style of poem. Today's diamantes (you remember those, right?) are 'Weather-like,' 'Seasonal-like,' and 'Letter-like.' It** ** _ought_** **to be called 'Language-like,' but I felt that it reflected letters better. Also, as will be obvious, I am a native speaker of English (I was raised in America, and that is still my place of residency). As such, I don't know much of other languages. I apologize if 'Letter-like' does not fit you. Also, many of the sites mess up my formatting. Please bear with it while I go back and re-format.**

 ** _But if you like,_**

 ** _You can be my,_**

 ** _Inspiration,_**

 ** _By mentioning,_**

 ** _What you thought…_**

 **Diamantes; Weather-like**

 **Seasonal-like**

 **Letter-like**

 **Weather-like**

Sun

Warm, yellow

Oppressive, stifling, bright

Humid, moisture, grey, shadows

Dark, damp, rain

Cool, harmonic

Clouds

 **Seasonal-like**

Day

Sun, bright

Stark, hot, color

Pink, blue, black, faded

Cool, greyscale, blankets

Stars, moon

Night

 **Letter-like**

Japanese

Single, lines

Curved, ink, pictures

Kana, Romanji, letters, words

Alphabet, complex, pens

Familiar, known

English

L

 **A**

 **S**

 **T**

 **A**

 **/**

 **N**

 **If you are not familiar with Japanese, Kana is the collective way to refer to Japanese characters (they have three separate methods of writing), and Romanji is Japanese adapted in Roman characters (AKA the alphabet). For example, 'light' in kana would look something like two vertical bars with three horizontal bars between them, and in Romanji would be 'raito' (ri' toh), but the kana could also be interpreted as 'moonlight,' if memory serves me correctly. My apologies if I am incorrect on anything; Japanese is a complicated and difficult language to not only learn, but also most particularly write.**

 **Posted 12/5/15**


	4. Hallucination

**Hallucination**

Your hand runs through my hair,

Trailing down my face

My eyes swim around your visage;

Remembering in the night.

'Everything must have a balance,'

I say, you shaking your head no

'It is one way or the other;

Not both.'

This is why we'll never be;

Why we'll never see the light of day

Why you will never break free…

Be what it may,

Never preach,

Never teach,

Never think,

Just focus on me

For the time being,

While we still can.

This pain is delicious; I never want it to end

The bittersweet taste of a favored thing coming to an end

I like endings and beginnings the best

The excitement; the sadness,

But I can never stand it myself

You preach what I say

You do what I don't

You won't what I will…

[Think, that is to say]

This is all a hallucination;

A mirage

Something to be admired;

A façade

Something pleasant,

Something light,

Never anything with depth;

Never anything with meaning.

But, this is love,

This is death,

This is what we live;

Never fearing

Always daring

And yet, meaningless.

Make me feel

For one last time

One last night-

Before this hallucination ends,

And your fragile bubble of ignorance is lost.

Such beautiful hallucinations to admire…

From afar…

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for being late- I had intended to have this go through the New Years, but it seems we will be going past that. Does anyone like (or even see) this at all? Merry Christmas, for what it's worth (** **Not much** **not like it used to be** **damn it** **Oh, screw it). I fervently hope 2016 is better than 2015. 2015 was horrible, car crashes included.**


End file.
